hey mom
by clarisse la'rue rodguiz
Summary: Im trying to help the person who did 'hey mom" its a good story I love it they are just a helper I edited my way so enjoy


I had enough of this. I marched over to where my cabin was sitting and got up on the table. All eyes were on me and besides a couple whispers, it was mostly silent. I lifted my shirt and tied it right below my breasts, exposing my pregnant belly.

"YOU ALL THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" I screamed, "YOU THINK I DON'T NOTICE THAT WHEN I WALK BY EVERYONE STARTS ACTING WEIRD?NO ONE HERE WANTS TO ASK ME ANYTHING? BECAUSE IF YOU WANNA KNOW ANYTHING, NOW IS THE TIME TO ASK, TO MY FACE" i bet my face was redder than a beet itself. No one said a word, not even the whispers were heard anymore. "NO? NO ONE HAS THE GUTS? ALRIGHT THEN. LET ME TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING. I AM PREGNANT. YEAH I AM EXPECTING A BABY. YES I STOPPED WRESTLING FOR THE SAFETY OF MY BABY. AND NO, I AM NOT A WHORE, THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE EVER HAD SEX WITH IS THE FATHER OF MY CHILD, WHO I HAVE BEEN DATING FOR YEARS. OH AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?" I showed them my hand and pointed to my fourth finger, "I AM ENGAGED. YES. CHRIS AND I ARE ENGAGED AND WE ARE EXPECTING A BABY. ANYTHING ELSE?" I asked, no one said anything. Most of the campers had theirs jaws wide open and an expression on their faces that i can't describe.

"and it all your fault" she said grapping Drew by in the shirt dragging down to the lake to beat this bitch down

After about 30 seconds of awkward silence, ironically Drew stood up from her seat and started applauding my speech. I wanted to go and punch her, destroying that fake nose job of hers, but soon everyone was applauding with her. I calmed down, and untied my shirt.

"WHAT DID I JUST HEAR?" A familiar masculine voice echoed from the back of the cafeteria.

The man walked in the cafeteria, his hands closed in fists, his buff muscles contracted, he stood more than 7 feet tall. His expression was something i'd never seen before… i mean, something i'd never seen before on anyone but myself. I identified him. He was fuming in anger, i swore his leather jacket would rip, because i was almost sure he could explode at any minute. He walked closer to me and Chiron also approached.

"Welcome si-" Chiron was interrupted.

"Don't bother horse guy." He said through his teeth. The way he looked at me, i recognized that look. It meant danger, i learned that since i was small and i knew it hurt to get beat by him. His eyes were black, or red, or in flames, i couldn't identify.

"MAY I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU CLARISSE LA RUE?" He pushed me off the table and started walking towards the door, i followed obediently. "DON'T THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET AWAY, RODRIGUEZ." He screamed and Chris followed me.

"CLARISSE, DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT? YOU TWO ARE EXPECTING A BABY?!" My father asked rhetorically and being overly sarcastic. "OH HOW CUTE." He slapped me across the face. I wanted to cry, it hurt so bad. But Ares isn't someone you want to cry around. Chris wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. "THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR PROCREATING CREATURES WITH FUCKING UTERUSES. THIS IS WHAT I GET." He crossed his arms. "YOU KNOW CLARISSE, YOU WEREN'T DISAPPOINTING TOO MUCH. YOU WERE FOCUSED, AND YOU FOUGHT LIKE NONE OF MY SONS DO. BUT THIS! THIS CLARISSE! HOW DARE YOU!" I backed away, i thought he was going to hurt me or my baby.

"FATHER, LET M-"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT."

"FATHER! LISTEN TO ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, OR CHRIS'S"

"I SAID SHUT UP" he yelled at me.

"DREW REPLACED MY BIRTH CONTROL PILLS FOR DONORMYL!"

"CLARISSE, ONE MORE WORD AND-"

"FUCKING LISTEN TO ME. I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING MY WHOLE LIFE NOT TO DISAPPOINT YOU. NOW BECAUSE OF A STUPID APHRODITE GIRL THAT DECIDED TO PULL THIS PRANK ON ME, YOU HIT ME?" I thought i was going to get punched right on the belly, but he was surprised by the way i talked to him.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW" He continued screaming, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN STICKING THAT WEINER INSIDE MY DAUGHTER?" He kicked Chris with mighty force, he fell to the ground. I screamed, but Ares stepped on Chris's head, banging it on the floor.

"Chris" I touched him, not a move, all i saw was blood.

"I SHOULD JUST CHOP IT OFF, YOU MISERABLE BASTARD!" He grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt and punched him repeatedly on the face. Chris's face was covered in the red liquid that was blood, i couldn't help but cry.

"Stop! You are going to kill him!"

"If I'm lucky he's already dead, that'll teach him not to stick that sausage of his inside of my daughter. And you wanna marry her? Fucking bastard." He spit out and let Chris go, he collapsed on the ground. "STAND UP! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" He yelled, my heart cracked in half. i couldn't let Chris die, but what was i compared to the god of war himself.

Suddenly, a woman decided to enter the scene. She came running and screaming, "Ares! Ares! Stop!" I was shocked. But when i got a chance to take a better look at her, i recognized her. It was nothing like i'd seen before, she was stunning. Like Bella, but a million times more beautiful. Her blonde curls, her blue eyes, her lips, everything! It was indescribable.

"What are you doing here?" He focused on her now, i sat on the floor, trying to help Chris."

"Trying to put some sense into your mind."

"Aphrodite please. This is none of your business."

"It isn't? Did you know Drew, my daughter, was the one who caused all of this?"

"WHAT?!" He stormed, and for a second i thought he was going to hit her.

"She thought it might've been funny to switch Clarisse's birth control pills for sleeping pills." She explained, touching his chest.

"I tried telling you." I said.

"Why the hell aren't you beating the crap out of her, Aphrodite?" My father asked.

I placed Chris's head on my lap while they quarreled.

"Its going to be okay." I hugged him, "I promise."

"Ow…Don't… let him hurt the baby." He managed to get a couple words out.

"I love you, shh." I kissed him and just then i noticed the blood coming out of my nose caused by my father.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" I heard Aphrodite screaming at him.

"At least i do something. Your daughter caused all of this and you are not going to do anything?"

"i AM, just not using your methods. Clarisse is a girl, you can't hit her like that, and she's pregnant."

"You know nothing." He said.

"I know nothing? You didn't know Clarisse was having sex until she got pregnant. And you wouldn't even know about it if she hadn't caused all that confusing in the cafeteria." She said.

"I'm gonna beat the hell out of this bastard." He pointed to Chris.

"For what?" She calmed her voice down. "For making love to her? She's almost 19, Ares. They are in love. And if i say its love, you bet it is. You never say anything when your sons go around banging girls." She tried.

"YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER TOOK MY BEST WARRIOR!"

"IF YOU TOUCH A FINGER ON DREW, YOU'LL FACE ME."

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, APHRODITE. ACT UP FOR ONCE. LOOK WHAT SHE DID. YOU SHOULD DESOWN HER!" He was fuming.

"ITS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD! CLARISSE CAN FIGHT AFTER SHE HAS THE BABY! I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT DREW, BUT LEAVE IT TO ME."

He walked up to me, "YOU ARE A SHAME. I SHOULD DISOWN YOU!" then he looked directly at Chris, "AND YOU WATCH OUT! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Him and Aphrodite disappeared still quarreling.

For the first time in my life, i felt like i had a reason to cry. I burst out in tears, as i held Chris in my arms.

"Clarisse" Chiron approached us. "Lets get you two to the infirmary."

The sunlight directed at my face woke me up. "Please tell me it was a dream?" I said still with my eyes closed.

"No, it wasn't."It was Chris's voice.

I jumped out of the infirmary bed, "Chris!" I hugged him. "I'm sorry for my father. I don't know what to say, i love you, i'm glad you are okay." I thanked Aphrodite in my head for distracting Ares.

He made space for me and i snuggled in the infirmary bed with him. I kissed him.

"They said i am okay, they fed me ambrosia and other things so i am much better than i was. I am pretty sure i had broken some bones. Ambrosia heals." He smiled.

"I don't see how you can smile with all of this happening."

"He's going to have to accept it, Clarisse."

"Its going to be hard."

"You are worth it." He placed a kiss on my lips without moving his body. "I love you. Both of you." He whispered


End file.
